Roleplay/Season 1
Join the PSA as they thwart Herbert's evil plans! This amazing team can do anything...right? # Pizza Parlor Theft Description: A pizza theft leads the agents to the Snow Dojo. What dangers lie ahead? (Complete) # Puffle Transformation Description: When Locy and Pixie turn into puffles, it's a Puffle Party gone wrong! Will they be able to revert back to their normal forms? (Complete) # Evil PSA Description: A ray left over from the last mission turns the members evil! Is the agency falling apart?(Complete) # Not Club Penguin Description: A mission leads the PSA members to the human world! Some of the penguins are going crazy. Hopefully they'll return in time or the CP world would become disastrous. (Complete) # Story Steal/Fowl Friday Description: SASS steals secret files, and the members tell stories along the way towards the agency's HQ. But an evil ray stops the agents and causes them to swap bodies (Complete) # Love Potion Description: Herbert sprays a love potion on everyone but Pixie. How will she fix this chaos?!(Complete) # First Penguins in Space Description: The team goes to space and meet unfriendly aliens who want to take them as hostage FOREVER! (Complete) # Hairy at the Beach Description: Gary and Locy start growing unusual hair. The quest for the cause makes them face many challenges. (Complete) # The Ancient Vase Description: The RPF teams up with SASS to steal a vase, which holds some sort of world changing secret. (Complete) # The Ugly Past Description: The agents figure out why Puffles hates 380 so much. But the reason why isn't pretty. (Complete) # Back to the Past Part One Description: The team goes to random places in time, splitting up in the process. (Complete) # Back to the Past Part Two Description: The team must undo the time paradoxes or space and time is at risk. (Complete) # You Are Now Husband and Wife! Description: Pixie and Gary get married, but things turn down when Jay gets suspicious, Locy keeps messing up the decorations, and Poko keeps getting hurt! Will the wedding go on? (Complete) # Time for the Wedding Description: ''Dogkid and Jet Pack guy are getting married! Will this wedding have a chaotic wedding like Pixie/Gary's? Or will it be more subtle? ''(Complete) # Saws: The Revenge Description: ''Herbert has just invented a HUGE saw! He is planning to cut Club Penguin in 2 or more pieces! Also, agents are getting cuts that are literally eating them! Will the agents save CP? Or will CP become Club Pieces? ''(Complete) # See What You Saw Description: ''The PSA agents need to stop Herbert from using the giant saw, and they also need to save Thistle, who was captured by Herbert. Will Club Penguin be saved, and will Thistle survive? ''(Complete) # I Object! Description: ''The agents all turn into random objects! Will they ever switch back? And who has caused this weird phenomenon?! ''(Complete) # The Great Puffle Switch Description: The agents swap bodies with their own puffles. (Complete) # End of the Swine Description: Pigs suddenly appeared in Club Penguin. Can the PSA help them get home? (Complete) # Are You Yeti? Description: ''The PSA need help! Jay's old enemy, Percy, has unleashed these artificial creatures against the agency. He also has a relation with Pokemon. When they go to ask the friendly yeti for help, they discover that Herbert and Tusk are on the loose AGAIN! Will they be able to make things right? ''(Complete) # Ice Rage Description: ''All the agents except for Jay are teleported to a farm far away. Will they get home, or will they not be able to survive? ''(Complete) # Altered Lives Description: ''Gary opened a wormhole that made other versions of themselves from a different dimension come into their dimension. ''(Complete) #Time to Leave Part One Description: ''Jay is forced to leave the agency and go back to his own times. Percy has also escaped, and the PSA has to try to find Jay before it's too late. ''(Complete) #Time to Leave Part Two Description: ''The PSA has caused a paradox which ruins the future of Club Penguin. Will Percy destroy Club Penguin forever with the power of being leader? ''(Complete) Category:Roleplay